


Messages In The Snow

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: A friend of mine showed me an adorable video of a man stomping messages in the snow to his wife. It just struck me as something Arthur Weasley would do for his Molly.Thank you writerspassion18 for the inspiration, this is for you xx
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Messages In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerspassion18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerspassion18/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/49447729252/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 

“Oh, damn it!” Molly lightly swore as the sound of a crying child echoed through The Burrow. She’d only just managed to get the older two off to sleep and now it sounded like Percy was awake again. Putting aside her knitting, she heaved her heavily pregnant body out of the battered old lounge and walked over to the stairs, stopping at the window to stare out into the yard. It was snowing, and the ground was covered with a light dusting.

Arthur was working late again like he often did these days. He’d secured a job at the Ministry in the newly formed _Misuse of Muggle Artefact's Office_ and with a wife and three, soon to be four, children to support, they needed all the money they could get. 

Molly blinked back the tears that stung her eyes as she spent the day alone and pregnant again. Wishing her husband was home with her, even just to climb these damn stairs and soothe their son. Putting her feelings aside and once again pulled herself up the stairs to find Percy sitting up in bed. Red eyes and running nose and his sad little “Mumma” broke her heart and immediately Molly felt guilty for wishing her babies away.

Hugging her sweet baby boy, she quickly changed his sodden nappy and washed his tear-stained face and let him snuggle up to her as she sang him back to sleep. She would have loved to have cuddled his little warm body in her arms but unfortunately, her belly was in the way.

Laying her hand on her belly, Molly smiled. The new baby was awake too, she could feel its strong kicks. When she’d gone against her parent’s wishes and eloped with her Arthur, she had not imaged she’d be pregnant with her fourth baby in eight years. This pregnancy felt different from the others. Maybe it was her longed-for daughter. Not that she loved her son’s any less, but Molly wanted a daughter. 

Heaving herself off the bed, Molly straightened up with a groan. Her back was aching again and headed downstairs for a cup of tea and to finish folding the huge pile of laundry that never seemed to diminish. 

Stopping on the lower landing, Molly noticed movement in the yard, in the small patch of light reflecting off the snow. Curious as to who was out there she stepped closer to the glass she could not control her delighted smile. 

Her sweet husband was out in the cold, stomping messages into the snow, his hands full of shopping bags as he trudged through the snow, slowly spelling out “I love you”.

Glancing up Arthur noticed his wife standing in the window and gave her a shy smile as he indicated the words in the snow and blew her a kiss. That is when Molly knew marrying her Arthur was the best decision she’d ever made.


End file.
